


Spread the Love

by Plagg



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plagg/pseuds/Plagg
Summary: Logan makes Roman his own jelly





	Spread the Love

Roman had seemed…off after the video, Logan realized. Actually, the more Logan thought about it, the more Roman seemed _off_ just in general. It was odd; the usually proud, loud, _Extra_ prince was unusually quiet and…upset? Was that the correct emotion?

Actually, the emotion that came to mind was _insecure_ , but that didn’t make much sense. What did Roman have to be insecure about? Searching his mind, trying to piece something logical together, Logan thought to Roman’s comment about not having his own Crofter’s jam. Could it be something so small that had the creative side so upset?

Well, now Logan just felt bad.

* * *

“Ah, shit!” Logan squawked, reaching to the dial on the stove to turn it back, waving over the bubbling, boiling mess in the pot. He’d nearly burnt the sugar, and now the whole kitchen smelled of raspberries and apple. _Great_. 

“Logan?” The brain whipped around just to see Virgil standing there, looking very confused. “What are you _doing_ , dude?”

Logan shrugged and turned back around, stirring the berry mess in front of him. “What does it look like; I’m making jam.”

“Why, though?”

Another shrug, and Logan wished Virgil wouldn’t ask so many questions. It made sense to Logan, make jam specifically for Roman, as Crofter’s had done for him, and his insecurity about the issue would dissipate. So, instead of answering Virgil’s question, Logan grabbed one of the mason jars he’d washed and plopped it on its bottom on the counter. “Would you hold this steady for me, Virgil?”

“Sure…?”

* * *

Once the jam had cooled, Logan placed a black chalkboard label on a jar. He had fairly decent penmanship, if he said so himself, but when it came to art, his skills were severely lacking. So, he’d just have to rely on his calligraphy abilities to make a pleasant looking label.

Logan scrawled “ _Roman’s Berry_ ” neatly across the label, then tried his best with pink and green markers to add a raspberry and an apple just below the lettering. It was certainly much plainer than his jar…but, perhaps something so “handmade” would appeal to the prince? Only one way to find out.

In the commons room, Logan spotted Roman sprawled out on the sofa in his loungewear. A sure sign his wasn’t feeling “up to par” so to speak was the plain gray sweatpants and holey, ratty white t-shirt Roman didn’t even bother sleeping in.

Logan cleared his throat. “Roman.”

Roman jumped, curling in on himself as he turned toward the doorway. “Logan, what are you doing, trying to give me a heart attack?!”

“I apologize, that was certainly not my intention,” Logan said, switching his weight to his other side. He was blowing this. He needed to hurry up and get to his point.

“Whatever, don’t worry about it…” Roman relaxed back against the cushions and turned the volume up on the television.

Logan set his jaw, trying not to let Roman’s actions aggravate him. He knew that would do nothing to help the situation, and would only further upset Roman, so he needed to simply deposit his, ah, _gift_ and leave before he said anything he would regret.

“Did you need something, Berries For Brains?” Roman asks over his shoulder, only then noticing how Logan held his hands behind himself.

“Well,” Logan started, taking a step toward the sofa. He took the jar out from behind his back and placed it against Roman’s shoulder.

“What’s this?” Roman asked as he took the jar, turning it over in his hands. The fabric used on the lid was covered in black bears, and the label had his name on it…?

“You seemed upset earlier, so…I thought perhaps this might help,” Logan explained, leaving out most of his thought process just to spare Roman’s feelings. “Of course, I may have misinterpreted your emotions, and if so then this may seem completely unnecessary, but…if there is anything you need to discuss, Roman, I am willing to listen.”

Roman didn’t know what to say. He simply stared at the jar in his hands, feeling a stinging behind his eyes as they started to swim in unshed tears. “You nerd!” Roman yelped, whipping around in his seat to wrap his arms around Logan’s neck in a tight hug. “Let’s get some spoons…”

Fortunately for them, Logan planned ahead of time, and produced a pair of spoons from his back pocket before taking a seat beside Roman. And, for Roman, perhaps what made this jam even tastier than the Crofter’s they both loved so much was that it only existed because Logan was trying to understand…it was progress, and they certainly needed it.


End file.
